A One Night Stand
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Petunia Evans should never take a dare when she's drunk. Written for Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Day of the Year, and September Writing Club's Film Festival, Sophie's Shelf, and Liza's Loves on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for drinking, oral sex, and sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Summer Seasonal Challenge Thread's Days of the Year, and September Writing Club's Film Festival, Sophie's Shelf, and Liza's Loves. For Days of the Year I wrote for Dare Day and the task was write about someone being dared to do something. For Film Festival I wrote for the prompt of 11. Plot point: write about a one night stand (it can remain as such or become more). For Sophie's Shelf I wrote for the Marauder Ear Het pairing of 21. Sirius/Petunia. For Liza's Loves I used the prompt of 5. Studio Flat (a tiny flat where you don't have a separate bedroom - not big enough for a sofa and a bed...). Warnings for drinking, oral sex and sex. If you are uncomfortable reading this content please turn back now. If you can read them I hope you enjoy A One Night Stand.**

"I dare you to go home with that tall drink of water over there," her best friend, Anna Maria, tells Petunia Evans as they sitting sipping their drinks at the bar. "He's to good to pass up."

Petunia follows Anna Maria's finger over to where it's pointing and she can't help but agree that man standing at the opposite side of the bar is pretty good looking. She nods at her friend the drink beginning to take a hold of her. She figures she's had one to many and that is what makes her bold enough to go and approach the God-like creature her friend had pointed out.

"Hey good looking," he says looking her up and down. "Do you come here often?"

She wondered if he too had to much to drink. She didn't consider herself good looking in any case. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his body as she comes up with an answer to his question.

"No," she tells him. "It's my first time here. Is anything you suggest I try here?"

He barks out a laugh and winks at her. "Me," he says and she can tell he's not joking around.

She finds herself laughing along with him and agreeing to accompany him home for the night. Something she knows she wouldn't have normally do if she wasn't so drunk.

She doesn't remember much of the walk back to his little studio flat all she remembers is kissing him. His tongue pushing into her mouth as her hands roamed his body. And most of all clothes falling from their bodies to lay where they fell.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispers as he lowers her to the bed and she nods at him eagerly encouraging him to continue.

She knows she should be telling him no. She shouldn't even be here right now. She's engaged to Vernon. She's going to marry Vernon. But she finds she has to remind herself of this as he kisses his way down her body stimulating places that Vernon would never think to go near. She arches her back as his tongue flick lazily at her entrance.

A moan leaves her mouth without her permission. "Please," she begs as he continues at his lazy pace. She tangles her finger in his hair pulling him closer. She wants him so much that all thoughts of her fiance are forgotten in the rust pleasure he is giving her. "Please, God," she cries out as he brings her to a climax she feels comes to soon.

"I prefer Sirius," he says cockily licking his lips. "But you can God if you like."

She feels herself reaching out for him wanting him close to her. No not close. She wants him in her stimulating her the way he had earlier. She isn't to proud to beg for what she wants either.

Their lips are together once more in more passionate kiss than she's ever shared with Vernon. She pushes him onto his back earning a look of surprise from Sirius as she straddles him. She lets out a surprised gasp as he slowly pulls her down on himself. A gasp of pleasure escapes her mouth as she feels him fill her.

She doesn't remember much after that. She knows from how sore she feels afterwards that they must have gone at multiple times. But she can't remember a thing after him the first few minutes. She shifts in the bed feeling his arms still around her.

"I can't go another round right now," he mumbles. "I do need to sleep at some point." Then everything came crashing down around her with the next few words out of his mouth. "James and Lily would flip if they knew how much of a freak you are bed."

She doesn't remember all of the things she said or called him that night, she was far too drunk. She does know that she made him promise never to discuss what went on between them with her sister or his friend James Potter.

Pulling her clothes on before rushing out of the studio flat she vows never again to take Anna Maria up on one of her dares. Never ever again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A One Night Stand.**


End file.
